Some Pitch Pearl Goodies
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring Fenton and Phantom together instead of one person.
1. Cold

Oh, what's this? Pitch pearl? From me?! Yes, I started shipping it...

Don't worry, pompous pep is still my otp so I'll mostly write for that, but for now~

* * *

Danny sighed as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. Autumn was settling in and with it came the chill at night. He hated the cold, which was funny considering who his partner was. His breath swirled out in front of him as he walked home from Tucker's. A glance up showed a clear night sky with the moon shining brightly. The teen's thoughts automatically roamed to the same person, or ghost, they always did. Hiding his smile in his scarf, Danny shivered slightly from the breeze.

Cool lips touched his ear, causing a blush to flame across his face. "Cold Danny?"

"No, I'm shivering because it's fun," he responded in a sarcastic manner, the smile spreading wider. An invisible hand phased into his pocket and held his hand there. Gloved fingers giving his own a squeeze. Not feeling the ghost walking next to him, he figured the hero was floating beside him. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a spectral tail wrap around his waist.

Danny laughed lightly as he squeezed the hand tighter. "You know, wrapping your cold body around me won't make me any warmer," the raven hair teased.

Fingers skimmed across his cheeks, across his blush, causing it to spread further. "Oh really? It looks like it's doing just that." Phantom chuckled beside him, the sound filling him up with happiness. It looked like a good night of ghost fighting had happened if the hero was joking with him right from the get go.

A broad, yet slim chest pressed up to his back as the other hand rested in his free one. With Phantom pressed all against him, he felt himself get warmer from excitement and embarrassment. At least the ghost was invisible…

"Phantom," Danny whined as he continued to walk. Suddenly wishing he was home already so they could cuddle under the blankets while a movie played, hot chocolate in the teen's hands.

"Yes?" The specter purred in his ear before lightly nipping the lobe. "Walk faster if you're that cold." The teen rolled his eyes before speeding up his pace, the bright neon sign of Fenton Works getting closer. His hands squeezed the ghost's in his pockets as his heart raced in his chest. Maybe the cold wasn't so bad.


	2. Snowstorm

Breathing onto his hands, Danny felt a shiver race down his spine from the cold wind and snow. The sign for Fenton Works quickly came into view through the white flakes from his fast pace. He just wanted to get home and take a hot shower. The snow began to pick up, flakes caught in his bangs that almost covered his eyes. Dash had pushed him into a pile of snow and now he was wet and cold. Another shiver shook his body as he ran up the steps and into his home.

"I'm home," he called out, knowing there would be no response. Realizing just how loud the wind from the snowstorm had been now that he was in the quiet of his house. Jazz was at college and his parents were currently at a ghost hunter convention. The only person he expected to respond was-

"Danny!" A blur of black and white tackled him to the ground as strong arms wrapped around him. A cool cheek nuzzled his own in love and affection. "What happened? You were at school longer than normal. You're wet and cold too," his ghost stated with a frown.

Unable to hold back a smile, he leaned into the treatment. He felt a spectral tail wrap around his thigh as the arms rested on his shoulders. "I had detention since I overslept and was late to class. Then Dash decided to push me into this huge pile of snow." Another shiver moved through his body from his wet clothes and cold boyfriend, but he was happy to be home with Phantom. After too many ghost incidents at the school, they had decided on the hero to wait at Fenton Works for him.

Phantom seemed to notice his shivering and quickly flew them up to his bedroom. He was stripped down to his boxers before a suddenly naked torso pressed up against his own. "Phantom, what are you doing?" When did the ghost even take his suit off?

Lips were at his ear, nipping the skin and sucking on the lobe. "Warming you up," the low voice said as the hands roamed his equally cold skin. The touches sent fire through his veins, blood beginning to pool south. Moaning softly, he felt his eyes slip close as the lips moved over his neck as chilly fingers moved across his chest.

His eyes lazily opened when he was pushed down onto his bed, a mouth quickly moving over his own. The teen wrapped his arms around the specter, pulling Phantom closer. As a tongue played with his own, he felt one of those hands move down his chest. His nipples were suddenly pinched, causing the teen to arch and moan into the mouth. When he felt Phantom's spectral tail wrap around his bare thigh, he shivered. This time out of pleasure.

The hand continued down until it slipped past the waistband of his boxers, Danny broke the kiss to gasp and moan, the now warm lips moving across his jaw to his neck, licking and sucking across his quickly heating skin. "Phantom...a shower ah! Would have w-worked too," he stuttered out between moans and gasps.

"This is more fun." The lips moved over his chest as the hand slowly stroked the hardening length, smearing precum over his tip. A cool tail moved up from his thigh to stroke his ass beneath his boxers, causing the teen's breath to hitch. It was always such a strange and weird feeling when Phantom's tail would touch his bare skin. Not quite solid, but not intangible either. And it was cool, just as cool as his skin.

Phantom grabbed his boxers and slowly slid them down his hips and thighs. Just as they were pulled off his legs, the tail moved between his cheeks, stroking his entrance. Moaning at the feel, Danny spread his legs to give the ghost more room. As the lips and tongue moved over his now heated skin, he let his head fall back onto his bed.

"More," the teen breathed as he felt the hand pump him as the tail continued to swipe over his ass and entrance. Lips then touched his tip and sucked softly, causing louder moans to fall out of his mouth. The mouth slowly moved down his cock, sucking and tongue swiping as it went. Opening his blue eyes, the teen looked down to watch as Phantom sucked him. The tan body disappearing into the spectral tail at the ghost's hips.

The lights suddenly flickered a few times before they went out. All of the noises of the electronics quieted as the howling from the wind outside filled their ears. Danny tried to say something, but Phantom didn't seem to notice the sudden darkness as he kept going. "Ah! Phan...tom. Stop, we-" his words turned into a moan as his eyes slipped closed once again.

Teeth lightly grazed the underside of his cock, causing him to throw his head back and moan. The specter hummed around his length as he was deepthroated, the sucking increased. Danny felt the soft hair brush against the black curls nestled at the base of his shaft. As the pace increased, he wound his fingers into the white hair and tugged whenever he felt a jolt of pleasure go through him.

"C-Close," Danny muttered out, tugging harder on the hair in warning. A hand began to massage his sack as the tail continued to stroke his ass. When Phantom slowly dragged his teeth up his cock, he moaned loudly before cumming into the ghost's mouth. Phantom continued to lick his shaft after he came, his softening cock twitching from being overly sensitive.

As the ghost pulled off, the teen felt him move off of him completely. "Did the power go out?"

Laughing, the raven hair sat up on his elbows and gazed at the ghost. His soft glow and green eyes giving a soft light in the otherwise dark room. "Yeah, it went out half way through you sucking me." Just as he reached for his boxers, Phantom shoved him back down. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Who said we're finished?"

"Phantom, the power went out, we should go-ah!" The tail had formed back into legs an the ghost was now rubbing their shafts together, Danny's quickly becoming hard once more.

"It can you even remember the last time we fucked?" A clone appeared behind the hero, the original leaning over the human. When Danny saw what the clone was doing, he moaned and let himself be pushed back onto the bed. Phantom moaned as he captured warm lips with cool ones.

The clone slid a finger into the ghost, working the entrance and stretching him. As the two cocks were stroked, Danny felt his boyfriend shudder from being prepared. The wind continued to howl loudly outside, but it barely registered to the teen.

Danny raised his hands, running them over Phantom, loving that he would arch into his heated touches. The hero gasped, moaning as he latched onto the teen's neck. Reaching up, the human found the clone's hand where it was preparing his boyfriend. Sticking his fingers in at the same time, he felt the ghost jolt from the added fingers. As the fingers moved together, he felt the hero lean against his chest, his breath hitching in pleasure.

"Danny, please, now," the ghost mumbled against his skin, sentence broken from pleasure. The clone pulled its fingers out as he did, making the ghost whine in desire. Grabbing the cool hips, he positioned his boyfriend just over his shaft before thrusting up and inside the cool heat.

"Phantom," he moaned, always loving the feeling of having his ghost wrapped around his cock.

The hero began to move his hips up and down, already adjusted and needing more. That was something he loved about Phantom. The ghost always adjusted quickly thanks to his speed healing. Hands were placed on his chest, separating their chests as the specter sat up for better leverage.

Danny thrusted up as Phantom slammed down on him, causing them both to moan. Moving one hand from the hip, he began to stroke the ghost's leaking cock, smearing the precum as they moved together.

"Danny," the specter breathed. As he felt himself close, he stroked Phantom's cock harder, cumming just as the cool walls clamped down on him. His boyfriend shouted as he felt hot cum coat the specter's insides. A shudder wracking the glowing body as he shallowly thrusted to prolong the orgasm.

Just as Phantom collapsed onto him, Danny wrapped his arms around the ghost, running his fingers through the soft hair. Their pants filled the room as they cuddled and basked in their afterglow.

A shiver went through the teen and Phantom pulled up his comforter, making sure to cover them both. Smiling, he pulled the specter closer, loving the feel of his core and the raven hair's heart touching through their skin.

They could worry about the power later.


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

This one was Swaq's idea from tumblr.

Enjoy~

* * *

Danny yawned as he made his way down into the kitchen. He had set up his alarm to vibrate under his pillow so he could catch Phantom in the act of cooking. The ghost didn't like to be watched while he cooked, but Fenton had been dying to see it. Although, he hadn't expected exactly what he _did_ see.

Leaning around the corner, he saw Phantom in an apron. With flour stains, frosting, and bits of cake all over his body. The human felt his cock twitch in arousal and desire while he watched as the white haired specter stuck his tongue out in concentration. Carefully decorating the cake that was on the table.

His eyes roamed over the ghost's body, loving that Phantom was wearing only Fenton's boxers under it instead of the usual jumpsuit and cape. A green frilly apron with white polka dots hung from the hero's neck while it was tied tightly around the slim waist.

Unable to deny his aching arousal any longer, he walked into the kitchen. Phantom glanced up in surprise, green coating his cheeks at being caught. "Fenton? J-Just what in pink pastries are you-" Danny covered the ghost's mouth with his own, knocking the tube of frosting from his hands.

Without warning, he moved Phantom over and onto the table, pushing him up next to the baking supplies. Yanking off the boxers, he left the apron on as a finger shoved into the ghost. As the kiss broke, he began to lick the flour and icing off of the hero's face. "F-Fenton! Why are you…" A moan broke off his sentence, unable to resist the human's sudden attack.

"You're so hot in that apron, did you know that dude?" Shoving another finger in, he smiled as the green spread more on the hero's face. Once the face was clean, he moved to the neck, licking and sucking the flour off there. As he yanked his fingers out, he shoved his boxers down enough to pull out his pulsing cock.

A smirk pulled his lips when he glanced down and saw Phantom's cock standing proudly beneath the apron, a spot of precum soaking through the green. "Danny," Phantom mumbled, his eyes hooded as his mouth was open to let out gasps and moans. Slamming into the ghost, he moved his lips over the shoulders, his tongue gathering up all of the sweet ingredients.

"Yo, we're both Danny," he chuckled against the cool skin.

Phantom couldn't seem to get his mouth to work, or to stop letting out the moans. Wrapping his hand around the apron covered length, he began to stroke as he pounded the ghost faster. Icing covered hands pulled his head up from the muscled chest. Lips slammed onto his own as the hands wound into his long hair, pulling the strands.

As his hand stroked faster, his hips snapped harder. He couldn't believe how aroused he was from seeing Phantom like that. How much he had wanted the ghost at that moment they he just fucked him on the table. Pulling away from the kiss, he grabbed a hand and began to lick the arm, biting down in a few spots. The jolts that went through Phantom at the bites had him groaning. His hips snapped faster as the table began to creak with their movements. The hero let his head fall back, a loud moan falling from kiss bruised lips.

"I'm g-going to…" Another moan cut the ghost off. Although, Fenton wasn't sure if that was because of the moan or the specter's inability to curse or speak crudely.

A smirk filled the human's lips as he reached his hand under the apron and stroked the cool flesh of his boyfriend's cock. Smearing the precum across his fingers. That familiar coil pulled tighter, causing his thrusts to turn erratic. "Cumming," he muttered against Phantom's lips.

Suddenly, the ghost clenched around him, cum spilling onto the apron and his hand. A loud moan fell from his own lips as he came with Phantom. Leaning up, he grinned at the specter as he pulled his hand from under the apron. Fenton brought his hand up to his face before licking the cum off. The blush on his boyfriend's cheeks only added to the taste.

"Your cum is the best dessert I've ever had."

Phantom's mouth fell open as he pushed on the human's chest to sit up. "I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about! How can s-something so, so...so dirty be consider-"

Kissing the ghost, he shoved his tongue in, letting the taste of cum and sweets mingle in the hero's mouth. "Because it's yours."

The specter turned his face away, embarrassment leaving him a spluttering, yet cute, mess. "I can't believe we did something so vile where humans prepare their meals."

"You loved it dude."

Phantom just grabbed a handful of the half finished cake and shoved it into Danny's face. Laughing, he swiped his tongue around his mouth. "You're getting better." He now blushed green from the compliment and Fenton could feel his core thrumming against his chest in happiness.

Although, he had a feeling his boyfriend wouldn't allow him into the kitchen for a while after this.


	4. Cuddling With a Ghost

Danny sat cross-legged on his bed, blue eyes watching the ghost move about the room. He was no longer irritated, more just upset. Phantom always put on a show and gave a million reasons on why he wouldn't do it. None of them were that good, at least to the teen. Yet, every time he asked, it was the same excuse.

Every time.

And now it hurt. He at first just thought that the ghost was too shy or wasn't ready. The longer it went on, the more he thought that he was just a game to the specter. Or something worse. As Phantom came to the end of his usual speech, Danny turned his eyes downward, unable to meet the toxic green above.

"Fine."

He saw the white boots stop near him, the pacing halted. "What?"

A soft, shaky sigh escaped his lips. "I said fine. I won't ask anymore." Without another word or looking at the hero, he lied down and pulled the covers up. As he turned away, his back facing Phantom, he closed his eyes and curled up in on himself. Hopefully the specter would leave soon so he could be alone.

He didn't hear anything, but he didn't dare turn around until the warmth filled the room once more. A few minutes later and the bed dipped, his eyes snapped open as cool but strong arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry," Phantom mumbled into his neck, causing him to turn to try and look at him.

The arms tightened, not allowing him to turn and look at his boyfriend behind him. "Phantom?"

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to I just...I'm scared." Danny felt confused. Scared? Of what? "Things I've never felt before are rushing through me every time I get close to you. Things I've never felt before. It's so overwhelming and I'm just afraid I'll do something wrong." The ghost took a deep breath, the cool air brushing over Danny's neck and cheek. His heart raced as he heard the real reason. The truth. And the hurt began to fade away with the words.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you. When my emotions overwhelm me, my powers start to go on the fritz." The cold body pressed flushed to his, the legs entwining with his own beneath the blanket. When had the hero phased beneath it?

Danny flushed, his heart racing in his chest. Pressing back against his boyfriend, he couldn't stop the happy smile. "It's okay, I trust you."

Phantom nuzzled his face into the teen's shoulder. The arms looped under his arms and across his chest and stomach. They lied in silence for fifteen minutes before the ghost spoke again. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. For hurting you because I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth. As a hero I hate to seem weak."

Danny moved the arms away enough so he could flip over and face his boyfriend. He connected their lips for just a few seconds before smiling. "It's just me Phantom, you don't have to be strong all the time." He snuggled into the the chest, their bodies flush together. "Promise."

He felt Phantom laugh softly before the arms tightened around him once more. "I love you Danny."

"I love you too Phantom."

And they finally cuddled, a green blush on the ghost's face as Danny drifted off to sleep, content in his arms.


End file.
